


Etats émotionnels

by AndersAndrew



Category: French Media RPF, RPF Le Petit Journal
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caretaking, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Hint of Emmanuel Macron/Martin Weill, M/M, No Porn, Play Footsie, Shame, Sick Yann, Sickness, Teasing, Wash Liquid As Lube, Yann Has Flu, Yann Has Issues, fear of aging
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yann étant malade, il est resté tout seul à la maison, laissant son équipe s'occuper de tout.<br/>Martin vient lui rendre visite...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etats émotionnels

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit bien entendu d'une pure fiction qui ne reflète pas la réalité des faits. Je ne connais personnellement aucun des protagonistes de cette histoire. Je ne prétends pas que ce que je décris ici est ou a été une réalité.

Pendant deux jours, la fièvre l'avait cloué au lit, le laissant la plupart du temps somnolant et en sueur. La grippe lui avait sapé toute son énergie, l'obligeant à se gaver d'antibiotiques en restant à la maison, tandis que Cyrille présentait le Petit Journal à sa place.  
Il avait désigné ce dernier parce que, bien que compétent, il n'avait aucune chance de prendre sa place à la tête de l'émission.  
Aujourd'hui, il se sentait un peu plus en forme, mais toujours courbaturé, et il toussait encore de temps en temps.  
Il évita de se confronter à son reflet dans la salle de bain en sortant de la douche : il devait avoir l'air terrible – mais dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il avait dormi comme une souche une grande partie de l'après-midi et se sentait nauséeux.  
Il était en train de s'essuyer le visage lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Enfilant son peignoir en coton bleu nuit, il alla ouvrir sans se presser, en se demandant qui pouvait venir le déranger à cette heure tardive.  
« Salut Yann, je t'ai apporté à manger ! », proclama Martin Weill, sur le seuil en montrant le sac en plastique qu'il tenait à la main.  
\- Tu es déjà revenu sur Paris ? On est que mercredi..., s'étonna Yann.  
Le jeune reporter esquissa un sourire réservé en abaissant le bras.  
\- Je peux entrer ?  
Yann s'écarta et referma la porte une fois Martin à l'intérieur.  
\- Je sais où est la cuisine, s'exclama le jeune homme.  
Yann demeura dans les vestibules quelques instants, fixant sans les voir un tas de chaussures rangé dans le coin. Puis il se remit en marche, comme un automate qu'on rallume, et rejoignit Martin dans la cuisine.  
Celui-ci, faisant comme chez lui, était déjà en train de préparer le dîner, allumant les plaques électriques, faisant fondre un morceau de beurre dans une poêle...  
Yann se posa sur une chaise, appuyé au bar qui servait de plan de travail, et l'observa avec un intérêt paresseux, le menton dans la main.  
\- Il ne fallait pas te sentir obligé, tu sais ?, dit-il doucement, la voix rocailleuse.  
\- Bah, c'est à ça que servent les amis, répondit Martin sans se retourner, versant dans une casserole un sachet de riz.  
Yann garda le silence. Il devait avouer qu'il s'était senti un peu seul, et la présence de Martin le rassérénait. Toutefois, il aurait préféré éviter de se montrer à lui dans un tel état.  
Il grimaça. Il devait avoir les cheveux coiffés comme l'as de pique. Nerveusement, il passa les doigt dedans pour essayer de les lisser sur son crâne, sans grand résultat.  
Ce fut alors que Martin posa devant lui une bouteille de vin et deux verres à pied. Yann haussa un sourcil.  
\- Maintenant tu essayes de me bourrer la gueule ?  
Le jeune homme eut un petit rire de connivence.  
\- C'est pour accompagner le repas. Mais je ne dirais pas non à te voir danser sur la table.  
\- Ça m'étonnerait que ça arrive. Je suis trop exténué – et trop vieux – pour ce genre de pitrerie.  
Le regard de Martin s'assombrit, ou du moins ce fut ce que Yann crut apercevoir avant que le jeune envoyé spécial se détourne pour reprendre sa tâche en sifflotant nonchalamment.  
Le présentateur du Petit Journal dégaina un tire-bouchon d'un tiroir ; il eut un petit peu de mal mais parvint à venir à bout du morceau de liège. Celui-ci quitta son logement dans un POP retentissant, et Yann se pencha pour humer l'odeur du vin qui l'avait imprégné.  
\- Hmm...  
Ils mirent la table, dans la salle à manger ; Yann servit le vin, trancha le pain de campagne que Martin avait apporté, puis ce dernier lança :  
\- C'est prêt.  
Ils s'installèrent, commencèrent à manger sans faire de chichi.  
La nourriture faisait du bien à Yann. Il se sentait tout ragaillardi.  
\- C'est bon, fit-il remarquer.  
Martin hocha la tête et ils continuèrent en silence. L'atmosphère était paisible, détendue. Yann ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ça.  
Un frôlement sous la table interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Le pied sans chaussure de Martin venait se frotter au sien, remontant sur sa cheville nue.  
Il releva le nez de son assiette pour croiser les yeux du jeune homme posés sur lui, un sourire en coin sans ambiguïté aux lèvres.  
\- Et encore. Tu n'as pas vu le meilleur, susurra le jeune reporter.  
Yann prit une gorgée de vin, les joues chauffant agréablement. Il sentait sa vigueur revenir, ainsi qu'un début d'excitation bienvenue.  
Le dessert fut vite expédié. Tandis que Martin faisait rapidement la vaisselle, Yann en profita pour se plaquer contre lui, le nœud de sa ceinture se défaisant à mesure qu'il frottait son bassin contre lui.  
Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en soupirant, renversant la tête en arrière. Les mains de Yann massèrent lentement son entrejambe pour le faire durcir.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de te faire sauter ici-même, contre cet évier ?, gronda Yann en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
\- Je dirais que tant qu'on n'a pas essayé, on ne peut pas en dire grand chose, gémit l'envoyé spécial.  
Les mains trempées et savonneuses, il agrippa le bouton de son jeans et fit descendre la braguette. Il se contorsionna contre Yann, provoquant de délicieux frissons chez celui-ci, et son pantalon tomba enfin à ses chevilles.  
Yann ne s'attarda pas sur les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et s'empressa de se débarrasser de son peignoir, finissant enfin nu contre les fesses offertes de son amant.  
Ce dernier ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.  
\- Tu avais tout prévu, avoue, grogna Yann lui mordillant l'oreille.  
\- Je me disais juste que tu aurais besoin de réconfort, chuchota Martin.  
Il lui passa le liquide vaisselle et Yann resta perplexe un moment :  
\- Heu...  
\- Tu as du lubrifiant sur toi.  
\- Non mais...  
Le jeune homme ricana :  
\- Vas-y. Ça ne va pas me tuer.  
Yann éclata d'un rire rauque impromptu devant l'incongruité de la situation. Martin sourit et en profita pour lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Lorsque le présentateur du Petit Journal se fut enfin calmé, il insista, haletant de désir :  
\- Allez, vas-y...j'en ai besoin.  
Yann déposa un baiser sur son épaule et enduisit ses doigts. Un parfum de mûre se répandit alors qu'il laissait tomber de petites gouttes sur le carrelage. Il suçota le lobe d'oreille à sa portée et commença à détendre doucement l'anus de son partenaire.  
\- Yaaaann, geignit Martin en ondulant des hanches, aux anges.  
Sa peau ne portait plus aucune marque. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas baisé. Une pointe de jalousie pinça le cœur de Yann.  
\- Pourquoi revenir maintenant ?, interrogea-t-il tout bas.  
\- Tu veux vraiment en parler maintenant ?, marmonna le jeune journaliste.  
Yann glissa un doigt à l'intérieur, le faisant se cambrer.  
\- Si je te le demande après, tu esquiveras.  
\- Je pensais que tu avais besoin de compagnie, c'est tout.  
\- Dis plutôt que je te manquais, asséna le plus âgé en enfonçant la phalange d'un second doigt.  
Martin poussa un petit cri :  
\- Oui !...je veux dire, non.  
Yann sourit :  
\- Tu n'es pas satisfait avec...  
L'envoyé spécial du Petit Journal lui coupa la parole d'un baiser, se tordant pour atteindre ses lèvres.  
\- Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans, alors ne l'y mêle pas.  
Les doigts de Yann s'insérèrent davantage en lui et entamèrent l'ouverture de son orifice étroit. Le reporter couina de plaisir sur sa bouche. L'érection de son amant vînt se blottir contre ses fesses rondes et veloutées, le faisant frémir d'impatience.  
\- Dépêche-toi !, hoqueta le jeune homme, écarlate.  
Il ne fit pas attention à la respiration de son patron qui devînt plus lourde à son oreille ; il se frottait désespérément contre sa queue, empressé. La main de Yann qui n'était pas occupée s'égara sur sa cuisse et s'attarda paresseusement sur sa verge, la faisant se raidir un peu plus.  
Soudain, alors que Martin était sur le point d'exploser, il sentit Yann glisser contre lui...  
\- Yann ?  
Il se retourna vivement pour le retenir. Son amant s'effondra dans ses bras, les jambes molles. Son visage était brûlant et rouge.  
\- Pousse-toi !, grogna le présentateur en s'écroulant contre l'évier. Il vomit le contenu de son estomac sous le regard atterré du jeune homme.  
Après quelques secondes à reprendre contenance, Yann parvînt à se redresser et fit couler de l'eau. Il se rinça la bouche et marmotta :  
\- Je savais que le vin était une mauvaise idée...  
\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa précipitamment Martin. Je pensais que...  
\- Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller, coupa Yann en lui jetant un regard acéré.  
Martin écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Yann ramassa son peignoir, les jambes tremblantes, et le renoua autour de sa taille. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : se réfugier sous la couette et oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer.  
Le reporter se rhabilla.  
\- Tu ne me vires pas dehors uniquement pour cacher ta faiblesse, hein ? Parce que vu ton état, tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul.  
\- Je suis quasiment guéri. L'alcool m'est juste monté à la tête, c'est tout, trancha Yann très sèchement.  
L'envoyé spécial de Canal soupira en refermant sa braguette contre son sexe encore dur. Il détourna les yeux sous le regard glacé de son patron qui le fixait avec l'envie manifeste qu'il parte le plus vite possible.  
\- Très bien, fais comme tu veux. 

Une fois Martin Weill parti, Yann put à nouveau se glisser dans l'obscurité de sa chambre et se fourrer sous les couvertures.  
Il était encore mal en point ; la tête qui tourne, les jambes en coton. Pire, il se sentait totalement humilié. Passe encore qu'il se soit fait jeter par Martin pour un homme plus jeune – même s'ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble. Passe encore qu'il condescende à baiser avec lui par pitié pour son état...  
Mais ça ! Ça ! C'était le summum de la honte. Ils n'avaient même pas pu aller jusqu'au bout ! C'était minable, pitoyable ! Il aurait voulu disparaître sous terre...  
Toutefois, il avait beau être malade, il devait admettre que le jeune homme avait raison sur un point : rester seul n'était pas une bonne idée. Ni pour son bien-être physique, ni pour son moral.  
Hélas, lorsque Yann fit mentalement la liste des gens qu'il pourrait appeler, il ne trouva personne...  
Il avait désormais 40 ans, et il se rendit brutalement compte qu'il n'avait fait qu'accumuler les relations superficielles sans jamais s'intéresser à ce qui se passerait après, quand il aurait passé l'âge des parties de jambe en l'air débridées.  
Il se roula en position fœtale et força le sommeil. Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Ni jamais, tant qu'à faire.


End file.
